


How to Keep Your Lover Warm

by morganskye



Series: A New York Winter [2]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Egon has finally admitted his feelings for Janine but love can't melt snow. How will they pass the time? Yeah, they do exactly what you think they're going to do. Warning! Ultra sappy!Rated for smutty mcsmut.





	How to Keep Your Lover Warm

       “Janine? What’s a ‘Vee’?”

       She sat up slowly, a dangerous lusty grin on her face.

       “Let me show you Dr. Spenger...”

 

**How to Keep Your Lover Warm**

 

       Egon had to take a moment to process the look on Janine’s face. It was predatory, hungry, alluring. He felt a tightness inside when he saw it, and to know it was just for him made wicked thoughts pop into his head. But then as quickly as it was there, it faded.

       “Janine?” he asked, worried.

       “Egon...look, you know exactly how I feel about you but we literally just starting dating. Maybe we’re rushing things. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

       “Isn’t that my line?” he chuckled nervously. All he got was a bland look in return.

       “You’re right, but how long have we known each other? How long have you been flirting with me?” He took her face in his hands. “Janine, I’ve been in love with you for years. I’m finally able to admit that. Now that I have you, I’m not going to waste time.”

       His lips crushed against hers, demanding yet soft. Her arms automatically circled his chest, pulling herself closer to him. Egon was hungry for her. The smells of her skin, the touch of her hands, the taste of her tongue, it was all more than he could handle. His body felt tight and hot. He needed more of her. He pushed forward so that they could lie down on the sofa, but Janine yelped and shoved him off of her. 

       “Ouch! Wait wait wait!” She rubbed her ankle, still tender from two days before. Egon, understandably, freaked out. 

       “I’m sorry! What can I do? Ice? What about elevation? Do you need more medicine? Cake?” 

       The normally serene man was atwitter with stress and worry at hurting his beloved. Janine called his name repeatedly to get his attention but he just kept pacing and babbling. 

       “Egon!” she cried and pulled her nightshirt up to show her pert breasts. Egon immediately stopped, enthralled by the sight of her pale flawless skin. Once she was sure she had his attention she put her shirt down. 

       “Now that you’ve calmed I have one thing to ask. Cake?”

       “Well cake always makes me feel better…” he said sheepishly.

       “Damn now I want cake. Oh well. I’ll be fine, but I think we should move to somewhere more comfortable.” She nodded to the bed. 

       “A logical choice.” He helped her to her feet, kissing her hands after she was steady.

       “I’m going to freshen up first. I’ll be right back.” 

       As soon as Janine was in the bathroom Egon went back to the storage closet to find every candle he could. Night was coming.

 

       The moment the door was closed Janine turned into a whirling dervish. 

_        “Brush hair, brush teeth, check pits, mouthwash? How are my legs? When did I shave last? Where’s that perfume I bought at Macy’s?”  _

       She did five things at once, trying to get herself ready as quickly as possible so Egon wouldn’t suspect that she was anything less than perfect at all times. She knew it was silly since he had seen her in worse condition but this? This was special. Janine fluffed her hair one last time and went back into the bedroom. She was greeted by an almost magical sight. Egon had gotten the last of her candles out and put them anywhere there was space by the bed. It gave the room a soft romantic glow. Janine’s heart skipped a beat. 

       “Oh Egon! It’s lovely.” 

       “I wanted it to be special. Did I succeed?” He couldn’t know that she had thought the same thing moments before, which made the swelling of her emotions more powerful. Her eyes were shining and the delight she felt was obvious. 

       “Yes. You more than succeeded.” 

       She held out her arms. He smiled and walked to her. In a smooth motion he picked her up and carried her the last few feet to the bed, laying her down with care. 

       “According to the magazines Peter forced me to read, this is when we would undress, but considering the chill I think we should wait until we have elevated our body temperatures.”

       “Huh?”

       “I believe it translates to ‘I’m going to get you hot then strip you down’.”

       Janine couldn’t hold back her laughter. At first Egon looked a little put out, but realized that she was laughing with him not at him. 

       “Well Dr. Spengler, how do you propose to ‘get me hot’?” she asked, her voice going low and husky.

       “I have an idea or two…”

       Egon went to the end of the bed. He bent over and kissed the top of her left foot, then rubbed it gently to warm it. He moved up to her ankle, then calf, and so on, switching to the other leg after getting past the wrap to keep her right foot compressed. His rough workman’s hands combined with his soft lips made delicious jolts of electricity shoot up her body. When he reached the bottom hem of her sleeping shorts he dipped his fingertips just under the fabric to caress her upper thighs. Janine wasn’t sure why but it made her insides melt. Surprisingly he abandoned her legs for her fingertips, kissing each one with reverence. Then in a move that would have made Gomez Addams proud, he quickly smooched his way up her arm to her shoulder, over her collar bone, then back down the other arm. Janine laughed like a loon the whole time, enraptured by the new and improved Egon. She smiled up at him as he loomed over her on his hands and knees. The grin on his face was more like a little boy’s than a grown man. Janine reached up and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. His body settled on hers gently. She loved the feel of him, warm and heavy and HERS. It had taken years to get through, but this moment alone made every tear of frustration worth it. 

       Soon kissing wasn’t enough for her. Janine let her hands wander down his back, enjoying the way his muscles twitched under her touch. She found the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hands under to stroke the small of his back. Egon jerked, breaking the kiss.

       “Your hands are cold.”

       “Would you like me to wear gloves?” she joked.

       “No, I think I just need to try harder to warm you up.”

       He trailed kisses down from her cheek to her neck, lingering in spots when she sighed or moaned approval. She could feel him tentatively lick then nibble the tender spot at the bottom of her neck where her shoulder began. 

       “Oh Egon,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. Janine was amazed to find that it was soft, not stiff as she assumed from his hair style. It also smelled like cloves and roses? Ah, he had used her shampoo. There was an odd delight in that. 

       She felt a hand snake up her shirt. It was chilly so she hoped he took her shiver as excitement. The last thing she wanted was to stop him. He was just as tender with them as he was with the rest of her, but that didn’t last long. The more she reacted to his long nimble fingers, the more he kneaded and squeezed them. His lips left her neck and for a second headed south, but her nightshirt stopped him. 

       “This won’t do.” he mumbled, easing off of Janine. Knowing what he wanted, she sat up and whipped off her shirt in seconds. She flopped back down and held her arms open for him to come back and keep her warm. Egon’s eyes darkened when he looked at her topless. Again he was on her, kissing every inch of her goosepimpled skin. 

       “Still cold?” he asked.

       “Not like I was,” she replied, touching him wherever her hands could reach. He was still dressed, blocking her from those delicious muscles she knew were there. “They say skin to skin contact will warm you faster.”

       He grinned and sat up to strip off his shirt. He heard a familiar feral growl which distracted him just long enough for Janine to push him onto his back and straddle his hips. 

       “Your ankle!” 

       “It’s fine Egon. Trust me, I’m too turned on to feel anything.” She wiggled her hips to tease him to hardness, but was pleased to find he was already there. His eyes glazed over, mouth falling open in a soundless moan. Janine continued to slowly dry hump him for a bit, enjoying his expressions and gasps. “If you lie still like a good boy I’ll give you a treat.”

       Egon was confused and was about to ask her what she was talking about when realization dawned. 

       “Ah! Roleplay. Ok yes, I will be a ‘good boy’,” he replied, but still didn’t understand what was going on. When she pulled his pajama pants off and tossed them to the floor, he formulated a theory. As her hand wrapped around his cock theory moved right to fact. 

       “Janine...you don’t have to do this,” he panted. Just her touch was maddening. 

       “I know that I don’t, but I want to. You have no idea how many nights I’ve thought about this and touched myself.” 

       It had never occurred to Egon that Janine would get physical pleasure just from thinking about him. He always viewed masturbation as a necessary evil to clear the head of distracting thoughts. It was thrilling to know she desired him. It sent his mind went into overdrive, imagining her on the very bed they were on now. He could see her legs spread wide, moaning wantonly…

       “Earth to Egon.” He blushed and apologized. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Now just lie back and let me make my magic. I’m going to have to be careful since apparently what they say about tall guys is true,” she said with a grin.

       Janine scooched down until she was head to groin with him, the upper half of her body draped over his legs with the lower half pointed towards his head. Egon’s hand settled on her thigh. 

       “Janine...I…” She could tell he was nervous. It wasn’t performance anxiety or the jitters she expected from being together for the first time. 

       “What’s wrong Egon?”

       “I’ve never...no one has ever…”

       She sat up a bit. 

       “Are you saying you’re a virgin?” The thought had never occurred to her. She assumed that everyone by this point would have done it at least once. 

       “Yes, I mean no, I mean…”

       “Egon, take a deep breath and tell me.”

       “I’ve had sex before. Twice actually. But I’ve never had…” His words failed him. Egon wanted to keep things sweet and romantic, but the only words he could think of for the act were far less than that. Janine thankfully had no problems with being blunt. 

       “A blow job?”

       “...yes.”

       “No problem. Here’s all you need to know for now. One, let me do all the work. Two, try not to thrust your hips up at me. You’re big enough to give me trouble. Three, touching my head is perfectly fine but don’t push for the same reason. Four, when you think you’re about to cum warn me. OK?”

       He nodded dumbly. Janine smiled, wet her lips, then bent over. He hissed in a breath through clenched teeth when he felt her warm tongue. His head pushed back into the pillow, eyes closed. He had to force himself not to thrust like Janine asked, but it was difficult. Her mouth was impossibly warm and wet and wonderful and gods!! If he had known!! The hand on her thigh stroked her flesh, kneading it in a desperate attempt to keep control. His other hand had grabbed the sheet under him. Egon could feel beads of sweat popping out all over his body. He didn’t know if he was shivering from the cold air or because Janine was making him feel glorious. The steadying breaths he took did nothing to stop his heart from pounding like a drum. He dared to open his eyes and look at her. Janine’s eyes were closed. She almost looked peaceful as she drew him in and out of her mouth over and over. The sight was so erotic he lost control and thrust. Her eyes flew open but she didn’t break stride. Instead she looked at him and playfully winked. His hips twitched again. This time she did stop, but replaced her mouth with her hand. 

       “Are you ok?” she purred, keeping a firm but slick grip on him. 

       “Janine...I need you to stop. Please…” If she kept going he knew he’d climax. Tonight he wanted nothing more than to do that inside her, to see her face when it happened. Years of playing cat and mouse were over. He was desperate for her. 

       She didn’t look upset by his request. He assumed that she was worldly enough to know that he was giving her the highest of compliments. 

       “Sorry about thrusting. When I saw you...I couldn’t help myself.”

       She grinned and sat up. 

       “It’s alright, I kind of expected it since that was your first time getting a BJ. When was the last time you had sex?”

       Egon had to think about it since mating wasn’t something that crossed his mind often. 

       “It was my junior year of college.”

       “So nearly a decade?”

       “Yes...is that bad?”

       She laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

       “Not at all. It just means we’ll need to take this nice and slow otherwise our evening will end very quickly.”

       He reached up and tenderly stroked her naked breast. His scientific mind was fascinated by the way her body responded to his touch. He switched them back to their original position, but this time laid down beside Janine instead of on top of her. Putting his head in the cradle of her shoulder he slowly ran his hand over her stomach, then down her side. She giggled and twitched. 

       “Sorry,” Egon chuckled as he sat back up to look at her. “I didn’t realize you were so ticklish.”

       Janine playfully glared at him. 

       “You know darn well that I am so don’t you get any ideas.”

       Egon attempted to look innocent since he was keen to try out a thing or two. He apparently failed because Janine shook a finger at him.

       “Egon…I’m warning you!”

       He cocked an eyebrow. 

       “You’re warning me?”

       “That’s right. Don’t you dare...!”

       The sentence ended in peals of laughter as Egon descended on her. Every ticklish spot was assaulted by his skilled fingers. She tried to twist away from him, but it wasn’t a serious attempt. Janine had been trying to be caught for years and now Egon was well and truly trapped. 

       As they tussled he could feel them both warming up, and decided it was time to escalate the foreplay. When he replaced his fingers with his mouth she cooed. As his hand slipped under her sleeping shorts she gasped. When he reached the apex of her legs she moaned lowly. His touches were tentative at first, but as he studied her reactions he became bolder. Egon was particularly interested in how she mewled when he circled her clitoris over and over again. Janine spread her legs wider and arched her back, grinding into his hand. He watched her play with her own nipples, pinching and rubbing them in time with her hip thrusts. Egon studied her like she was a new strain of mold, remembering what got the best reactions and how she touched herself. Making a study of Janine had always been a past time of Egon’s, but now there was so much more to add to his knowledge base. A notable reaction was how her eyes crossed for a split second just as he felt her body tighten. Taking it as a cue, he picked up speed on her clit which made her hips match him. The apartment echoed with her cries. Egon might not have known much about the sexual act from personal experience, but it didn’t take a doctorate to see that Janine was about to climax. He dipped his head down and replaced her fingers on her breast with his teeth, biting the nipple lightly while lapping at it with his tongue. Janine bucked and twisted. Egon had to pin her down a bit to keep her from squirming away. She groaned his name as her muscles went rigid. He was sure she was holding her breath as her body thrummed with ecstasy.

       A steady pulse of heat flowed over his hand while he slowed his strokes. Her body was hot and, despite the room’s temperature, covered in a sheen of sweat. To him she positively glowed. As she laid there panting and reveling in how delicious she felt, Egon gently pulled off her sleeping shorts. Just as her breathing slowed he crawled up her body again, planting open-mouthed kisses on the inside of each of her thighs. Next he moved to the mons. Janine twitched, gasping as he peppered it with affection, her legs spreading for him. Egon took a moment to memorize the intimate view she gave him. 

       “Janine...you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

       She blushed and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. 

       “I’m going to think of new ways to tell you how lovely you are every day,” he said as he kissed his way over her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck and to her lips. He kissed her with a fiery passion that was all consuming. Janine’s mind spun from it. She never knew that he had such an intensity within him. 

       She protested when the kiss ended, her lips suddenly feeling very cold. Egon chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

       “I need to concentrate,” he murmured. 

       “Concentrate? On what?”

       Her answer was a warm, hard object that slid over her most delicate place. Janine shuddered from the spike of sensation, her hips automatically moving against him. Egon moaned as sweat beaded on his brow. 

       “Don’t...please…”

       She went still.

       “I’m sorry I forgot. I won’t move, I promise.”

       Egon nodded. He shifted so that his weight was on his left arm while his right hand disappeared between them. She could feel the tip of him moving around between her legs. Suddenly Janine felt oddly nervous. What she had wanted for years was finally happening, but this was just the beginning. A naughty thrill swept through her at the idea of having Egon sharing her bed  night after night for the rest of their lives. Janine reached up to gently stroke his cheek. 

       “I love you,” she whispered. 

       Egon beamed at her.

       “I love you too.”

       Carefully, methodically, Egon began to push his way into Janine, never breaking eye contact with her. She sighed and moaned, bunching the bed sheets in her hands to keep her promise not to move. It was difficult because every inch of her wanted to grab him and fuck him rotten, but she knew she had to let him go at his own speed. Besides, stamina would come with time, and they had years to go…

       Egon was breathing hard. He had to keep stopping in order to calm down and prevent himself from cumming before they were both ready. Mathematical equations filled his head as he desperately thought about anything other than how warm and slick and tight and RIGHT she felt. Finally he was fully inside her, or at least as far as he could get without hurting her. 

       “ _ Men are so focused on size they don’t realize that there are drawbacks.”  _ he thought. 

       With effort he slowly withdrew. Pulling out felt almost as good as going in. For a man who could come up with a hundred ways to describe a specter he couldn’t find the words to explain just how wonderful it felt to be with Janine. Her voice, her soft body, her gorgeous eyes, her sharp mind and sharper wit...for Egon it was more than he could ever hope or wish for. 

       “I can’t believe...it took me so long...to let myself love you…” he rasped as he thrust in and out, burying his face in her hair. He couldn’t see her reaction, but he heard what he thought was a sob. With some difficulty he stopped and raised himself up to look at Janine. His heart ached when he saw that she was crying. 

       “Janine! What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

       She kissed him softly, smiling. 

       “They’re happy tears I swear. I’ve waited so long for this...for you. I never thought…” 

       Another tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto the pillow. 

       “I never thought you’d feel this way about me. I’m scared I’m dreaming.”

       A serious, almost grim look crossed his face. 

       “This isn’t a dream. Let me show you.”

       Egon kissed her deeply as he resumed making love to her. Janine’s hands were all over him. Nails raked his skin, teeth nipped his shoulder, lips kissed his neck. Egon picked up speed, his body craving more and more of her. Janine lifted her hips and rocked against him, driving him deeper than he dared to go for fear of hurting her. As her back arched her breasts pressed against his chest, sending lovely tingles through her. Janine vaguely heard herself calling his name as a familiar tightening in her groin made her heart thud harder. 

       “Egon...oh Egon…” she panted. “Please don’t stop!”

       He saw her eyes cross so he put on a burst of speed. Janine’s cries went ragged as her body started to clamp down on him. She called his name again right as he felt her walls pulsing and squeezing him. Egon’s own eyes crossed as his climax built up. His primary urges took over as he pumped wildly with his last bit of strength. With one last thrust he cried her name. Janine pulled him down on her as his body twitched. She ran her hands through his hair and murmured sweet words while he came down from his physical high. They were both panting, sweating, and deliriously happy. 

       When Egon finally caught his breath he kissed Janine’s temple, cheek, then lips. With some effort he cautiously lifted himself off of her, careful not to hurt her ankle, and pulled her close. Janine fit perfectly in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed happily.

       “I never thought I’d be glad it snowed,” she grinned. 

       “Me too,” Egon said, blinking sleepily. “Just think, when we’re married we can do this every night if we want to.” 

       “Why wait?” Her hand reached around to give his firm butt a quick pinch. He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

       “Madam, I am not a piece of meat.”

       “Sorry pal, it’s your future husbandly duty,” she said with look that might have been a leer if she hadn’t yawned. “But first, a nap.”

       She stretched up and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

       “Sleep well,” she said through another yawn and snuggled closer to him. 

       “You too.” Egon tightened his arms around her and quickly drifted off to sleep. Outside the snow finally stopped falling. It would be a few days before they would be able to return to the firehouse, but neither of them would mind being cooped up...at least until Egon took apart Janine’s TV...


End file.
